47
Elizabeth is concerned that Roger is going to be sacrificed to save the rest of the family. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. I can still remember the words I heard the night I arrived at Collinwood: "Welcome to the beginning and the end of the world." They had no meaning for me then, but now they seem terribly real. As real as the mysteries of this strange, dark house. And the troubled souls who live within its walls. As real as the passing minutes, and the growing fear they bring. As Carolyn descends the stairs, Elizabeth, at the piano, is playing a Chopin piece: Etude Opus 10, No. 3. At 11:10, Elizabeth and Carolyn discuss pianos and fear. At 11:20, Elizabeth calls Bill Malloy and Carolyn asks if her mother's doom premonition had anything to do with Bill. Bill still hasn't shown up after 11:30 and both Sam and Roger purport not to know anything about why the meeting was held. Burke goes to find Malloy. Elizabeth can't find Roger and Carolyn has made tea. Elizabeth suspects that the 'lamb has gone to the altar'. Sam knows Bill's not at home because his phone is in the bedroom. Roger and Sam talk about Sam's being an accessory after the fact; Roger wants the situation to continue to be endless. Burke and Sam and Roger separately imply Bill must be dead after Burke reveals that Bill's car is at his house but there was no answer. Roger takes Sam, who walked home, after they both state they have nothing to hide. Roger attempts to return the pen to Burke but it seems he has forgotten it. Burke states that he, Roger and Sam have discussed sardines and the weather for an hour waiting for Bill. Carolyn and Elizabeth laugh and chat as the matron nervously waits for her brother. Carolyn tries to cheer up her mother by remembering Halloweens when the neighborhood children thought she was a witch. She affectionately calls her mother a kook and they laugh. When Roger comes home after 12, he is startled by Elizabeth's waiting up for him and she demands an answer to Malloy's charges. Roger lies, of course, that he was responsible because of his true testimony against Burke. Elizabeth knows Roger is lying and found out Roger killed that man ten years ago but she denies it to Roger to protect the family. Memorable quotes : Sam: It's endless... endless! Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → Background information and notes Production Story * The opening narration quotes Burke's words from 1. * After checking Bill Malloy's house, Burke returns to Roger's office to report to Sam and Roger that he "rang his bell a couple a dozen times". This is the second scripted mention of the ringing of doorbells. The first mention was made by Roger Collins (3), and the sound of a doorbell is heard in only three episodes during the first year of the show (7, 22, 49). * Elizabeth has a premonition of doom, a feeling she claims to have experienced before, a "long, long time ago." * TIMELINE: 11.10pm: Elizabeth and Carolyn in Collinwood drawing room. 11:55pm: Bill still hasn't shown up for the meeting. Day 5 begins, and will end in episode 51. Carolyn goes to bed at 12am. Bloopers and continuity errors * As the camera pans past the grandfather clock, the top of the set walls of the Study and stage lights can be seen. * The grandfather clock rings chimes at 11:10 pm and 11:25. * In Roger's office while Burke is speculating on the whereabouts of Bill Malloy, Louis Edmonds flubs a line: "Bill likes to walk. He often works -- walks here from his... house." * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's" also the closing credits are rolling really fast. End credits announcement * Love on a rooftop is the delightful comedy about a boy and a girl who start a marriage on a shoe string and set up housekeeping on top of the house. Advance premiere one week from tonight in color on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 47 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 470047